


The Age of What-cha-ma-call-it?

by Teniserie



Series: Little Runaways [5]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ten is going through some problems, incredibly stupid fic, might delete this later who knows, weird i tell you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie
Summary: Ten is...well...she uh...
Relationships: Ten & Mono (Little Nightmares), Ten & Seven (Little Nightmares), Ten & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Little Runaways [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Age of What-cha-ma-call-it?

Why me...

Ten slumped in the seat at the table, laying her head in her arms to hide her heated face. How badly she wanted to sink into the floor and dissolve into it. This earned confused gazes from her three other friends, trying to deduct whatever was going on with their petite little comrad. What gives?

“Ten?” Seven poked at the girl at her supposed tickle spot to grapple her attention. “You good?”

“Early morning grumps perhaps?” Mono questioned with a tint of uncertainty in his voice, which was rare, knowing him. He certainly was a bit worried for her since she usually woke up bright and early. Not this late, nearing noon.

Ten lifted her head off the table, her lips pierced into a thin line. Her eye held apprehension and uneasiness as it glanced anywhere but meeting theirs.

Six peeked under the table, noticing how the girl’s knees were drawn together and she was wearing a different short. Much rather a dark brown skirt. Then it clicked. Six’s head perked up, giving the girl a knowing look.

“Wait...don’t tell me…” Six didn’t need to finish. She knew from Ten’s face flushing a deep red, burying it into her hands.

Six clamped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to conceal her grin. But it seems the boys have caught on without second thought. Seven bit down on his lip to refrain from laughing at the poor soul’s situation whereas Mono shoulders convulsed from his detained chortles.

Ten made a noise muffled by her face pressed against her hands, which seemed to be a groan, a scream, and a high-pitched screech intermingled together.

Six laid her head on Ten’s shoulder as if to comfort her, but she couldn’t help but giggle at the confound jocose before her. Seeing Ten all flustered sure was a sight to see.

“When did you find out?” Seven asked between coughs, trying to hide his growing laughter.

“This morning…”

————————

Ten roused from her deep slumber, getting up before sunrise to use the pot. She didn’t expect to find a bright red splotch on the bridge of her underwear, which seemed to have leaked into the cloth of her shorts. It didn’t take long for her to realize that it was her own blood leaking out of her female external orifice. She indefinitely knew about these monthly visits from some early talk back then but didn’t anticipate it hitting her so soon. Perhaps she’s already reached the age? Or she was an early bloomer? Time was a vague presence. She did pick up a few inches over time but one wouldn’t be able to tell they grew from the time they first started.

You never really know that you’ve aged until you look back and realize how much you've evolved since.

Ten began to panic, not knowing the protocol for these types of things. Sev or Mono wouldn’t know, but perhaps there was something in the cramped bathroom she could use to soak up the blood. She rummaged through the bottom cabinets under the sink and found some napkins in a biodegradable package. She tore the plastic open to find what looks to be a folded...pad? Figured that this would work for the time being.

The blood on her underwear had dried up since a majority of the red sticky liquid leaked mostly onto the hem of her shorts. She’s had encounters with blood before, but not like this. The smell was repugnant. Metallic but also tainted with the sickening whiff of rot. If she wasn’t already disgusted by the internal workings of her innards.

She hadn’t even noticed the symptoms of her ingrown adolescence dawning upon her. She did notice that her chest wasn’t as flat as she remembered, for it now possessed two indistinctive bumps that consisted of a centered darkened area, but she never really thought into it and just slipped on a supposedly used sports bra to conceal them. No big deal. Though they have grown a bit tender the past few days prior to this. That’s one thing to look out for.

And her mood had dampened a bit during those days simultaneously. A coincidence? She thought not. Seven and Six had to wring her out multiple times whereas Mono would consistently dump her into the bucket. She knew in the depths of her mind that something was seriously wrong with her since she isn’t usually this irritable. However, every little pesky thing threw her off into a fit and it drove her absolutely nuts.

But so many more appalling queries came up as she situated herself into a new pair of underwear and shorts, throwing her into a mental state of distress.

How long would this last for? To what extent would she have to be dealing with this?

How would the others react? I’m sure they’ve all got familiarized somehow. But still! How was she supposed to tell her friends that she was bleeding from her uterus?! Was this even supposed to be a discussed topic? Ten shuddered at the hypothetical reactions from them. Mono would most certainly hang this over her head for as long as she was dealing with this shit.

Would she have to change her undergarments every day? Their wardrobe wasn’t what you call abundant, not unless you count the discarded pile she’s told them to wash weeks ago and has only escalated to the point it was grazing the ceiling a little. Not that it was high anyway and there were multiple occasions where Mono or Seven would bonk their heads on a couple of doorways. Mostly Mono due to his lack of presence during more leisure occurrences. But his misery was her entertainment.

The memory almost made her forget about her predicament, but still lurked around the warped canals of her mind and thought processes, panic dissuading her from getting any more sleep. So she basically awaited for the others to wake up while lying still enough that she was convincingly still asleep.

All she could think about the whole time is that she was in one hell of a ride from this moment on.


End file.
